User blog:IntriesAlwand/Strongest Next Generation Characters from Boruto
April 2017, Boruto series is starting and everyone is excited to see new Generation heroes. Everyone is curious to know about powers and strength of new characters of Boruto: Naruto Next Generation . So Let’s go throught a list of some of these strongest characters from new generation 7. Metal Lee Metal Lee is son of Rock Lee. Just like his father he seems to be talented in Taijutsu. He is considered a genius in his clan and great stamina and strength. He goes through tough physical training along with his father. He was strong enough to fight with Shinfield on his own. 6. Shikadai Nara Son of Temari and Shikamaru - Shikadai Nara is considered to be a prodigy among Nara Clan members. When it comes to fighting, he shows great intelligence. It was said during chunin exam that – he had at least 12 countermeasures in case Boruto use the Rasengan. He is smart and Lazy like his father. He can use Wind Release to perform the Sickle Weasel Technique. He can also use Nara clan’s secret ninjutsu of Shadow manipulation. 5. Sarada Uchiha Sarada Uchiha is there daughter of Sasuke and Sakura. She is a strong kunoichi from Hidden Leaf Village. She gained all the best abilities from her parents. She has great control over her chakra and has extreme physical strength like her mother. Sarada awakened the Sharingan at age 11. She can use Lightning and Yin Release nature and she is very good in operating Ninja tools like shuriken. 4. Boruto Uzumaki Son of the 7th Hokage and the Hyuga Princess – Boruto is a prodigy, whose potential is recognised by Uchiha Sasuke himself. His nature transformations include Wind, Lightning, and Water Release. He learned rasengan and was able to add wind nature to his rasengan, making it invisible. He was also able to use shadow clone jutsu properly. He learned gentle fist without Byakugan and mastered shuriken jutsu. 3. Shinki Shinki is a shinobi from hidden sand village. He belongs to Kazekage clan and a member of Team Shinki. He is a leader like figure in team and has calm personality. Shinki is capable of using the Magnet Release kekkei genkai, allowing him to control Iron Sand, which he conveniently carries around with himself. He also use puppets to fight like Kankuro. 2. Mitsuki Mitsuki is a synthetic human being created by Orochimaru in his lab as his son. Mitsuki is a synthetic human being so he is made genetically perfect. Mitsuki has a large amount of chakra and he could use senjutsu subconsciously. Mitsuki’s signature technique is the Soft Physique Modification technique, where he can stretch and lengthen his arms to use as weapons and restraints. He also can shatter barriers using an unknown technique, simply by touching them. He can use Wind Release and like Orochimaru he is able to summon snakes. Orochimaru believe that mitsuki have enough potential to surpass Sannin. 1. Mirai Sarutobi Mirai Sarutobi is daughter of Asuma and kurenai. She is a very talented shinobi she was choose to protect 6th hokage and escorted the 7th Hokage. She can use a range of Fire and Wind Release ninjutsu. She can use chakra blade to perform flying swallow and use Yin Release to perform Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death. Category:Blog posts Category:Naruto characters Category:Naruto Category:Boruto